Truth
by kuin12
Summary: Kurama was once betrayed by a person he loves.Now in the human world,he meets that person agin.What will happen when he realises that there are darker forces working in the shadows and finds out what he belived up to now may not be true? KuramaxOC,HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Please enjoy!!! Crossover with Curious Play, XXX Holic , Cardcaptor Sakura and many more…… Please enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any other animes. ( wish I do though. Maybe in the future? )

New characters

Sayori : 17 years old. Has long hair. Hair colour changes continuously.

Bandage over her eyes but can still see.

Rika : 17 years old. She is as short as Hiei. Hair is long and has silver colour eyes but has a dash of light purple and blue in it. Hair colour : light blue ( very light ), light purple ( very light ), fiery red, very light green, bluish purple, autumn red and silvery white.

Tachibana : Sayori's younger brother. Messy brown hair. Big and muscular. Werewolf. Five hundred years old.

Thierry : Friend. Vampire. Became one during the time people live in caves. ( Not OC )

Ryo : Vampire. Dark blue hair and has black eyes. Cool, protective, reliable and responsible.

Kyo : Ryo's older brother. Brownish red hair and has yellow eyes. Complete opposite to his brother. Likes to flirt with girls and has a very troublesome attitude.

Ria : Kurama 's half sister. Has brown hair but later changes to white. Playful, daring and brave.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 1:

That was the day his heart stopped beating. He stopped feeling anything. His heart had frozen. Until……….

Kurama slashed his whip at a demon who was heading towards him. Then turning around he killed three more. By the time he was done, 30 demons lay by his feet.

_Hey Kurama, you done yet?_

_Yeah. What about you Yusuke?_

_My fight just arrived._

As a demon appeared out of the woods, Yusuke ran towards him with lightning speed and punched him. Yusuke's blow hit the demon straight in the face, sending him flying.

_One down._

Yusuke scanned the woods eagerly with his energy, hoping for more. His smiled disappeared when he couldn't sense anything.

_Don't tell me that was the only one!! It wasn't even a fight!!! Darn it, I was looking forward to it too!! How many did you have? _

_30._

Kurama chuckled as Yusuke swore. He really couldn't blame him. It's been a long time since any of them (the entire gang) had a chance to fight.

_Look on the bright side. At least, you get to save your energy for the upcoming tournament._

Yusuke stopped and absorbed in the message.

_Hey yeah!! You're right!!!_

Yusuke was beaming when an angry voice interrupted.

Hey, how long are you guys going to stand and talk? Yusuke do you have it?

_Yeah._

He picked up a chest that the demon was carrying. It was old and very, very dirty. There was some writing in scripted on but it was too faded to read.

Why on earth would anyone want to steal this?!

_Who knows? Now hurry up_.

_Alright! Alright! Geez Hiei, what's the rush?_

_Just hurry._

Yusuke sighed. But Hiei had lost all patience.

_I'm heading back first. Meet you guys back at Genkai's house._ Then he left.

Yusuke gaped at the empty space.

_What's with him?_

_Don't know._

_I guess I will head back as well. Coming?_

_No…..You go on ahead. I need to do something first._

Yusuke was about to ask what he was going to do but thought better of it. Kurama's mind was giving of signs that it was a secret.

_Ok. See you._

Kurama felt Yusuke's presence grew fainter until it completely disappeared.

He walked deeper into the woods. With every step he took, his mind drifted back to the past.

_Flashback_

"_Kuronae!!" yelled Kurama when his partner turned back. "What are you doing?! Just leave it!!"_

_They were being chased by demon hunters. As they were escaping, Kuronae dropped his pendant and had turned back to retrieved it._

"_I can't!! Just go on without me!!" Kuronae was about to pick his pendant when………….._

"_Look out!"_

_Kuronae didn't have time to defend himself when bamboo shoots came clashing down on him. Blood splattered everywhere. _

_Using his last breath, Kuronae turned to faced him. "Run……….Kurama……" Then he fell to the ground, dead._

_End of flashback_

Kurama stopped and tilted his head up to the sky.

It's will soon be the full moon, he thought smiling. But it wasn't a happy one. It was a grim smile full of sadness and pain.

I better get going.

With that he took off.

_Spirit world_

"Deal…..Yea no problem……..Sure why not…….." Koenma was in his office stamping approval papers as usual. These papers contained a person's data not to mention all their past deeds, good and bad.

The door slide opened. Koenma looked up from his work.

"Oh it's you…….Welcome back," greeted Koenma .

The person who came in placed a plain brown on Koenma's desk.

"So you managed eh?" said Koenma as he examined the comb. "Yep, it's the real thing alright. You never failed to surprise me."

Once he had relaxed back into his chair, Koenma took out a book and turned a few pages.

"Here we are," said Koenma when he found what he wanted. "Hmm……. Your account is almost full. I will just add in this one."

"Actually…………."

"Hmm?"

"I-think- I want to use it."


	3. Chapter 3

CH 2:

Yusuke yawned.

It was the most boring day in his entire life. He was sitting in the classroom of his new school, the teacher was going on and on about the stars and their meanings.

What a bore…….. As if anyone care about the stars!! Well, maybe Kurama…… Uh, I can't believe I let my mum talked me into this……

_Flashback_

"_No way!! There's nothing you can do to make me go to college!!! Besides what do I need it for?!" shouted Yusuke._

"_Well…….You will be able to get a better job for one," said his mom calmly. The cigarette she was holding spoiled the effect though._

"_I already have a job!!! And it's the best job there is!!! I'm not going and you can't make me!!! So there!!!"_

_Atsuko sighed. __Honestly……Sometimes this kid acts like a three__year old._

"_Oh then I supposed you don't want these?" She dangled four tickets in front of him._

_Yusuke's eyes widen. "Wrestling tickets…….."_

"_Not just any wrestling tickets. Each ticket is for the bloodiest, gruesome match in all Japan. Each worse than before……." She said with a sly grin on her face._

_Yusuke quickly made a grab for it. With his speed he would have got it except that Atsuko anticipated it. She quickly side step to the right and Yusuke went crashing into the wall. Luckily his head wasn't that hard or they would need a new place to stay._

"_Do you really think you can get it that way?" said Atsuko trying very hard not to laugh. "I'll make you a deal. You go to college and these tickets are yours."_

_Yusuke lifted his head so fast that he strained his neck._

"_Forget it lady!!!!"_

"_Ok then. Guess you don't want it. I'll just give them to Kuwabara."_

_Atsuko slowly made way to the door. She knew her stubborn son would give in soon. Already she was counting the seconds in her heart. _

_1….. __She was at the door_

_2…..__ There was a soft click, the sound of the lock unlatching._

"_Alright alright, I will go!!!! Now hand those over!!!"_

_Yusuke's mom slowly turned around, a triumphant smile on her face. "Good boy……."_

_End of flashback_

That witch…………….I'll get her back for this…………….And thanks to Baby Pacifier I got my old job back………….

Koenma had appeared out of the blue one day (no surprise there) and before he knew it he was a spirit detective once more.

Darn that Koenma!! Yusuke subconsciously crumpled his astronomy text book.

Now I won't have any free time. And to top it all off, I've got to look after Kurama's family!

Three days after their mission Kurama phoned to inform him that he was going on a trip and would he please look after his family. Well Yusuke couldn't say no could he? After a quick thanks and something about his mother and siblings Kurama shut the phone.

Yusuke groaned. Honestly that fox could be a real pain in the neck sometimes……………

Ah well…….he thought as he settled down for a nap. Things aren't going to get any worse.

It's always a very bad idea to think that………….


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 3: Grave

Kurama dressed fully in black slowly walked up a hill. He had a sad expression on his face like that of a person attending a funeral. On top stood a large cherry blossom tree, soft light outlining the petals.

Under the tree was a tomb stone. It was old like it had been there for years and weathered; a few petals of cherry blossoms lay on top. However, despite its appearance it was well looked after. It had been wiped over and over till it shone; the weeds had been pulled up continuously. Now only green grasses surround it. The only thing that stood out was a vase of dead flowers and an urn nearly full of ashes.

Once there, Kurama threw the flowers into a bag he brought and replaced it with fresh ones as well as the water. Then taking out a cloth he kneeled down to rubbed it. It wasn't the day that _he_ died but Kurama couldn't bear to visit on that day. It would feel too real; the loss of his best friend. So instead he visits on the day that they first met. Besides Kuronae was never a grim person.

"Hello there Kuronae, it's been a while," Kurama greeted his old partner when he was done. He took out two joysticks and lighted it. He holds it up, bending his head to pray before sticking it into the urn.

"The demon world is different now. There's peace between us and the humans now," he continued, sitting back. "Not only that the barrier has been taken down. Thanks to Yusuke. He's supposed to be the spirit detective but he got taken off when the Spirit World discovered he was half-demon and Raizen's son."

Kurama smirked. "Unlike the demon world the Spirit world haven't changed though Koenma assured me it is, slowly. Thank goodness he is in charged now. I can imagine what it would be like if it was his father."

A gentle breeze blew; a cloud moved and the light became stronger. The full moon illuminated through the darkness. It could be because of the moon but for some strange reason the cherry blossoms were blue. The tree swayed a little, sending a rain of flowers. One landed on Kurama's lap. He picked it up and observed it, burning its detail into his memory.

"It's beautiful. Strange though it never once flowered when we or either of us was here. I remembered that it was completely bare when we first played. But after we met her it started blooming. How funny that a person like her could make such beautiful flowers bloom. Just like how the dirtiest blood can be soil for stunning flowers." He crushed the flower with such force that was unlike him. The smile had disappeared, replaced with a dark energy consisting of anger and hatred beyond normal. "But don't worry Kuronae. I made sure I did what she did to you. Her death was a slow and painful one. Rest in peace, my friend." He rubbed the top of the tomb stone.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his palm. He gasped. Holding his arm close to him he tried to withstand the pain in silence. It felt like an electric shock going through his body burning every cell. He bit his mouth to prevent the scream that was on the tip of his tongue. When the pain reached his head, he felt completely overwhelmed. His voice nearly ripped out from his throat but his pride prevented him from doing so.

Damn it! Kurama mentally screamed. Why is this happening? A thought hit him. His eyes widen. Don't tell me-! Suddenly the pain hit him again. He fell to the ground in agony. The pain wasn't unfamiliar to him. Back when he was just ridded of her the same pain attacked him though it was much worse. He had spent many nights in his room wrestling with the pain till he couldn't stand it any longer and had to call in a doctor.

After inspection, the doctor told him that he wasn't suffering any illness but some mental problem. He hastily assured him that he wasn't crazy but suffered from something beyond normal that even he couldn't explain. The doctor was hurried away by his servants before he could think of what damage to do to him. Though he never would admit it out loud he knew what the doctor was talking about. He took the medicine that the doctor left him but it never work and after some time gave it all up together.

He continued to suffer in silence and as the years went by he devised a pattern. He noticed that it only happen when he thought about her and it usually lasts for a few minutes. Sometimes longer. The moment he realized this he quickly got rid of anything that might remind him of her. The next step was to control his mind which was the most difficult of all. Day and night he constantly meditates to blank his mind. He even drank the dream potion a number of times. Slowly everything about her became nothing more than a fiction. However whatever emotions were left slowly disappeared and the famous heartless Youko Kurama was born. Throughout his entire life even when he was reborn as a human and regain his emotions he never once felt that pain again till now.

As fast as the pain had come it disappeared, leaving him gasping for breath. His body radiated heat, drops of sweat trickle down his face, neck. He tried to stand up. His vision was still blurry and after taking a few steps he collapsed. Darn it Sayori! Even in your death you are still torturing me! His mind screamed. Kurama pushed a lock of his hair away from his burning forehead. "What the heck do you want?" he whispered.

When he had regained his strength, he paid his last respect before setting down the hill. As he was walking down, a figure slid out of the tree. She watched Kurama until he disappeared from her sight. Unknown to him, she had been hiding in the tree and heard every single word. She shifted her gaze to the grave.

"I made sure I did what she did to you. Her death was a slow and painful one."

For some reason those words struck her heart like a knife piercing through it. A tear trickled down her cheek which she caught with her finger.

"A tear?" she whispered. She stared at it for a while before clenching it in both hands. She kneeled down to the ground, pressing both her hands to the soil near the grave. The tear seeped through.

"I don't know who you are but I hope you rest in peace," she prayed.

"Mistress?" A white fox had suddenly appeared by her side. She had three blue diamonds that was like a mirror on her forehead and nine tails, each one had a series of numbers on it. She stood by her mistress, gazing at her with worry in her empty eyes.

The girl smiled at the Personality in her animal form. "I am okay Memory." The fox rubbed her head on the girl as she stroked her fur. "Was he killed by one of us?" she asked, looking at the grave. The girl looked back at it again. "I don't know," she whispered in answer. "But if he was I was too late." She snuggled her face into the fur to hide the pain that was apparent on her face. The fox said nothing. There were no lines on her mistress face; no creases, no scars, forever young forever beautiful. Forever the face of an eighteen year old girl.

But despite all that, being a part of her she could tell her mistress feelings. Her heart wasn't free. Scars, wounds, her mistress's heart had suffered throughout her entire life. Stress, worry over the curse had done more harm to it. Though all her attempts to destroy it were fruitless, she was determined than ever. Taking duty after duty that was none of hers to bear, her heart was slowly slipping. The Personality prayed every single day for the time the curse expired on her mistress would hurry so that she may be free. But whatever hopes and dreams they had shattered when she sealed her doom last year. It still pained the Personality to remember that day. And now she could not be by her mistress side to support her any longer. None of them could.

The girl stood up with a smile on her face that none of her Personalities but the best knew it was fake. "Come let's set you free." The fox gave her a doleful look which she laughed at before they both set off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A small shoot had grown where the tear had landed. It grew and grew at a surprising rate. Hard stone like petals jagged up from the stem, mirroring the wishes of the girl who planted it there. A flower more beautiful than a rose and one that was never heard of.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Had a major writer's block. Hopefully this chapter will get things up. PLEASE R&R.


End file.
